Athena's beginning
by Kryptonite8
Summary: Originally written by me but posted by GreekGodsrule. Edited for mistakes and without many authors notes. It gets better as you go through (chapters 22 onwards posted as a separate story). Enjoy! Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1-3

**Chapters 1-3 of my story (so you don't have to find my other acount to read it) I will update the other Chapters soon but I will edit them to check for any grammatical mistakes first)**

**CHAPTER ONE – The beginning **

**Ares POV**

I walked towards Poseidon's room to see if he wanted a sword fight. I was bored and he was the only one that would agree to a fair fight without using his water powers. There were voices coming from inside his room.

A smooth calm voice said "Poseidon I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you-"

"It's because you like Zeus isn't it." Poseidon interrupted her.

"No I just don't like you." She shouted, her previous calm demeanour gone. She stormed out of his room passed me and muttered a 'hi' to me. Her silky black hair barely reached her shoulders and her grey eyes were mad. Métis was good looking if you liked that sort of thing but she was way older than me.

"Err... Want a fight?" I asked awkwardly as he emerged to glare at her. She was already gone.

"Sure. Get ready to get your ass kicked."

**Zeus POV~5 months later**

My head hurt. It REALLY hurt. I screamed something really intelligent like AARGHGETITOUTHELPME. I had no idea why my head hurt so badly. Did Coronus' head hurt this much when he ate my siblings?

I barely noticed when Hephaestus cut my head open with an axe (yes my head _did_ hurt). But I did notice when a person clad in complete armour came out of my head.

**Poseidon POV**

I saw grey eyes peek out.

The armour seemed rushed and the sword was held awkwardly. They were both slightly too big.

I somehow found the voice to ask "Who are you?"

**Ares POV **

I waited for the reply that didn't come.

I walked up to the armoured person and knocked on the helmet.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I mocked.

Suddenly I found myself on the floor with a sword pointed at my throat.

"Don't ever do that again." A voice hissed in my ear. Oh, so mystery person _can_ speak.

"_Touchy_. Who are you anyway?" I asked.

No reply.

"Can you move your sword?"

"Oh, Shut up." Mystery person replied _without_ moving the sword. The voice was sort of echoic in the slightly large armour.

"You can fight." Zeus stated dryly. I wondered why he wasn't any happier then I remembered. A son with Métis would mean the end of him.

MP turned to look at him and while MP's attention was elsewhere I grabbed her sword and pulled causing her to fall over. I grabbed MP's helmet and pulled it off.

MP was a girl.

Correction- MP was an _angry_ girl.

She grabbed her sword back and used it to push me back making me lose my balance and fall backwards.

**Hades POV**

While Ares and mystery goddess fought I looked over to my brothers. Zeus was pale and shocked. He had realised his mistake when he ate what he thought was Métis pregnant with his son was actually Métis pregnant with his daughter- FAIL!

Poseidon was glaring at the girl. This girl was the daughter of the women he loved and his _brother _–FAIL!

Don't get me wrong I felt sorry for both of them. They are my brothers after all but still this was so unreal. For once they were both the idiots and I was supreme – you can't really blame me for milking the moment.

"Hey Zeusey! What's wrong? Was it something you ate?"

Not one of my best jokes, believe me.

He glared at me. I turned to look at the young goddess again. She looked about nineteen, younger then twenty-one year old Ares and twenty-five year old Heph. She had long slightly wavy black hair that reached her mid-back and bright grey eyes that were narrowed at her half-brother Ares. She was a good fighter but had the disadvantaged of the ill fitted armour and sword. I watched as Ares pushed her over and then slip and land on top of her. That was definitely in today's top ten FAIL! Moments. It was funny how they both blushed. On second thoughts maybe I shouldn't have sat on Ares' back which made him unable to get off her. She was cute when she blushed though.

"Get off me Hades." Ares demanded. He turned his head round to try and see me. I smiled.

"Make me, Ares." I don't know why I said it but it sounded good even though it was virtually impossible for him to do anything with me sitting on his back.

"Please, Can you both get off me?" She asked unhappily. I thought about it but before I could reply hands grabbed my back and pulled me off Ares. I twisted round and saw Heph. Ares got off the young goddess and glared at me. I grinned then helped the goddess up.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her once she was up. She unsurprisingly didn't reply. So obviously Heph tried.

"Come on, you can tell us we're not going to hurt you." I heard Poseidon murmur something like 'don't count on it' and I had a feeling she did too but she ignored him and answered anyway.

The answer was merely a whisper but everyone heard her

"My name's Athena."

**CHAPTER TWO – Athena's POV**

**Athena POV**

I felt all the stares on me. I felt even more uncomfortable in my way-too-big armour holding the worse fitted sword in existence. I tried to put names to faces but I got stuck.

The god I had fought was Ares. He had messy brownish - black hair and brown eyes that were glaring at Hades.

Hades was the god with slightly spiky black hair and shinning black eyes that had sat on Ares. He was grinning.

There was also a god with black hair and green eyes that were glaring at me while holding a giant fork. _Or was it a trident? _I guessed he was Poseidon.

Next to him was a god with black hair and electric blue eyes - holding a lightning bolt? He was definitely my dad. Zeus. I glared at him and he looked to his right where I saw a woman with long golden brown hair and soft brown eyes holding a plant which she was trying – successfully- to plant. Demeter?

Then I saw her standing next to Demeter glaring at me was a black haired woman with brown eyes that looked like Ares but older. His Mother? Wait- Hera? She would definitely be angry at her husband for having me. Oh well.

I saw a girl tending the hearth. She looked happy but lonely and I wanted to join her there. I guessed she was Hestia.

Heph was standing next to Ares. He had a limp and slightly disfigured face but had the same messy brownish - black hair and brown eyes that Ares had.

I waited for someone to speak but no-one did.

**CHAPTER 3- New Look**

**Zeus POV**

I had a feeling I should say something but I didn't know what. Sorry for eating you and your mother because I thought she was pregnant with a boy? No I can't say that.

I noticed her looking at each of us as if analysing who and what we were. For all I know she probably was. I met her eyes and she glared at me. Can't really blame her for hating me. I looked to my right where Demeter and Hera were. Demeter seemed indifferent. Hera looked livid though.

Just then Prometheus walked in. I had never been so happy to see him. He'd know what to do.

"Hello, Prometheus." I greeted him.

**Athena POV**

I stared at Prometheus as he walked in. He had messy golden brown hair and soft brown eyes that were looking at me in surprise. I blushed. He was handsome. All the Gods and Goddesses here seemed to be except Heph.

"Hello, Zeus." He murmured. He had a soft slightly musical voice.

**Prometheus POV**

I walked slowly to Olympus. I was in no hurry to help Zeus with whatever was bothering him. His screaming stopped so I started to wonder what had caused it to start and what had stopped it (not that I cared).

I finally reached Olympus and what I saw though was nothing like what I imagined.

All the Gods were standing looking at _her _she looked so much like Métis but younger, more innocent, more beautiful. With longer, Silkier, more beautiful hair. She was wearing armour that was too big and holding a large sword that was way too big for her.

I made eye contact and she blushed. She obviously didn't like all the attention.

"Hello, Zeus." I replied to the greeting I didn't hear. "What's going on?" it took all my willpower not to ask who she was so I just asked a question that would give me the same answer. To my surprise it was Hestia who replied.

"I'm sure you'll be told soon enough." She answered quietly "But first shouldn't we make sure Athena has nice clothes to change into?" _Her name was Athena? Interesting._

"Hestia you're in charge of that. You can go now if you want." Zeus replied politely to his sister.

I watched as she took Athena to her room. Zeus filled me in to what happened.

**Ares POV**

Zeus filled Prometheus to everything except Hades' Prank (Hades filled him on that with an infuriating grin on his face) I glared at him and Prometheus as he smirked at that. A few seconds after Zeus finished the story Hestia and Athena walked in. Athena looked amazing. She was thin but not sickly thin. She pale ivory coloured skin but a walk in the sunshine would probably fix that. Her armour and sword were gone but she held a small dagger which I hadn't seen before. I watched as her long silky black hair shone in the light as she walked. She was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 4-6

**CHAPTER 4- The opinions and the facts**

**Athena POV**

I felt ill. Zeus was droning on about random things I should be listening to but I'm not.

"How about we sort out living arrangements for Athena before she drops with fatigue." Prometheus interrupted Zeus while he was talking about something that was apparently very important to him but not for anyone else. I smiled at him gratefully.

"_Fine. _Athena will sleep with Hestia tonight. Ok?" I nodded and so did Hestia. Hestia was really nice and I had straight away liked her. "Heph, You'll design and make her room. Ok?" Heph nodded. He liked making things and he was excellent at it from what I've seen. "Tomorrow we'll sort out the rest of the things we need to sort out."

As soon as I reached Hestia's room and sorted out a bed I fell asleep.

**Ares POV**

As I lay in my bed on my back I thought of her. I thought about how she smiled at Prometheus and felt a pang of jealousy. _Wait jealousy? I never feel jealous of anyone. _But the way she smiled at him made me feel so jealous of him. _Why can't she smile like that at me? _

**Poseidon POV**

So Métis did love Zeus more then she loved me and now... Now I will never see her again...

**Prometheus POV**

She was wonderful. I'm known as a good judge of character and from what I've seen she's perfect. And she has a wonderful smile...

**Heph POV**

The new goddess was beautiful. Her room will be the best thing I'll ever make...

**Hera POV**

I felt a bit sorry for the new brat. She seemed like a nice person. If only my husband wouldn't have cheated on me... I should have known I was just one of his many love quests... The only one he got married to... How ironic it is for the goddess of marriage to have such an unfaithful husband who doesn't seem to care.

**Hestia POV**

She looked sweet when she was asleep. She looked younger, more vulnerable, I knew what she really needed was her mother but since she couldn't have her I would have to step in. I'll comfort her when she needs it. Hera won't and Demeter doesn't care. I'll be her new mother.

**Athena POV (again)**

When I woke up I saw it was still dark. Around midnight I guessed, the nightmare I just had was still fresh in my mind. In my nightmare it was dark, until a fire started that is. The fire started burning everything. I saw a wolf stare at me from the corner and I knew who he was. My brother. He would spell doom for Olympus. The only problem was I didn't care.

**Zeus POV**

It was the morning after Athena had been 'born'. I noticed Ares looked thoughtful and wasn't listening. Poseidon looked miserable. Prometheus was looking around – probably for Athena and Hestia who still weren't here. Heph was drawing a few designs of Athena's new room. Hera was giving me the silent treatment, only looking at me every few seconds to glare.

I waited for Hestia to come with Athena and after a few minutes she did. Now in the light of day I saw my only daughter. Her hair was long and glossy. Her grey eyes shone with knowledge. But she was tired. That was obvious. She looked like she hadn't slept much – probably a nightmare. Nightmares were rare for all immortals and they were always glimses of the future or past.

"Everyone sleep ok?" I asked, maybe she'll say what was wrong. She shrugged. The others mumbled a 'slept fine' or a 'yeah'. Yeah it was very unlikely she'd say what was wrong in front of everyone.

"So... Let's start the meeting shall we?" I said (unsuccessfully) trying to lighten the mood. "So... Umm... Prometheus- you'll be her teacher. You'll teach her all she needs to know." He nodded. She didn't argue _this should be easier than I thought. _Ares looked miserable though I doubt anyone, but I, noticed. "Ares- you'll be practicing sword fighting with Athena, teach her a few more tricks. Help her fight" He nodded a bit more cheerful than he was a minute ago. She looked annoyed. She mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't need any help' and from what I've seen I believed her. "Heph, she's going to need a new sword and new armour." I turned to him. "Can you manage to do everything?" He nodded and started asking her how she'd like her sword. Which hand she preferred to use... Would she like it to have engravings...? I stopped listening after the first few questions. "Council dismissed..." I muttered and left the room for a relaxing walk in the sunshine.

**CHAPTER 5 – Prometheus**

**Prometheus POV**

I stood up and motioned for Ares to follow. To my surprise he did.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"I just wanted to, umm... sort out a timetable for you know tutoring Athena..." I trailed off. _I hate lying. _The real reason was that I wanted to talk to him was about Athena but not the timetable...

"Suuuuuure..." He sounded doubtful as if he knew that wasn't the real reason I came over to talk to him for. "Shouldn't Athena be here though if it's about her timetable?" He pointed out. I resisted the urge to swear._ I should have thought of that..._

"Good point..."

"What's the _real _reason you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Umm..." I sighed "What do you think she's a goddess of?" I blurted out. It was one of the things that were bothering me.

"Don't know... But you'll find out when she undergoes the test." He was talking about the test Zeus had decided to do to every God and Goddess to see what their special talents were. Heph was good at making stuff. Ares was good at destroying them. I wondered what she was good at... _Making me fall in love with her... _I sighed again.

Ares turned to walk away when she came out. I noticed Heph was already gone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ares' pupils dilate. I resisted the urge to swear again. _He liked her too? _I thought of all the swearwords I knew and yelled them in my thoughts. She smiled.

"Hi!" she said with a smile. She looked tired but the sun seemed to make her feel better.

_She'd hate the under world... _stupid thoughts.

"Um... Hi ..." Ares replied with a side look to me which so obviously said **do something quick! **

"So... We were wondering... Um... When would you like your lessons?" I said _Lame!_

"I don't mind... Can I have the evenings on my own though?"

"Sure." I replied _you're like an overeager puppy! Idiot!_ Ares nodded. _Yeah, **he **manages to act natural but you? Nooo, you have to be an idiotic excuse for a titan._

**CHAPTER SIX-Athena's routine is made**

**Athena's POV**

Prometheus looked nervous. I wondered why. Ares told me their idea about a kind of test to see what my powers were. I agreed. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"How about lessons in the morning and sword fighting in the afternoon?" Zeus said walking towards us. I stood silently. I didn't argue but I didn't reply either.

"Hades will be with you on your lessons today. Poseidon will probably be tomorrow. Prometheus and Ares will both be with you in each of your lessons. Everyone ok with that?" Zeus had the skills of a born leader but was too confident in himself. I noticed this and kept quiet, he wasn't used to being judged I guessed but I resisted the urge to point out the flaws in his plan. That could wait a short while...


	3. Chapter 7-9

**Chapter 7- This will not end well...**

**ARES POV**

It was already the afternoon so Prometheus, Athena and I made our way to the sword fighting arena. Prometheus led the way with her trailing behind looking around. She'd never seen Olympus in the daylight before.

"I can give you a tour later if you want." I offered.

She looked surprised "Sure, I'd like that." She replied. I smiled comfortingly at her (at least I hoped it was comforting, knowing me it probably looked manic) Prometheus looked jealously at me. _$#!? He liked her too..._

**Athena POV**

I looked at the elegant walls, the designs were beautiful...

"I can give you a tour later if you want" Ares offered. I was pleasantly surprised.

"Sure, I'd like that." I replied honestly. He smiled at me. He seemed nicer then I first thought.

When we reached the sword fighting arena I saw Hades fighting Poseidon in a corner. They were good but Poseidon favoured his right so his left should be easier to hurt in a real fight. Hades preferred defence to offence so he would be harder to attack but easier to defend against. I silently stared at them fighting as my brain filed this information away.

"Hey!" Prometheus called to them. They stopped fighting and walked towards us. Hades whistled a merry tune while Poseidon trudged behind dejectedly.

**Prometheus POV**

For the God of the Dead, Hades was looking a lot happier than I've ever seen him. Poseidon on the other hand looked miserable. "I was thinking, that maybe Poseidon vs. Athena first?" I offered. Poseidon was a good fighter but tended to go easy on those weaker than him (especially girls) Athena should be fine.

**Hades POV**

Did I just hear correctly? Prometheus wants newbie to fight Poseidon? He wants the god that hates her most, with a sword, fighting her? Then again Prometheus didn't know he hated her, much less why. I think only me and Ares know that (not including Poseidon obviously). I shook my head thinking he'd get the hint – he didn't. Ares exchanged glances with me, I didn't know what to say but at least, for now, the prank from yesterday was forgotten. _This fight will not end well._

**Chapter 8- The Fight begins**

**Poseidon POV**

I glowered at the goddess in front of me. Her resemblance to Métis was infuriating. She had the same eyes. I was looking forward to beating her easily when she pointed out the obvious.

"I don't have a sword."

**Athena POV**

I would have thought it was obvious but Prometheus looked surprised.

"You can borrow one of Ares' old swords until Heph makes you one."He replied quickly

"What happened to them?" I asked curious and a little wary. _Why does he have a new sword if he had some old ones?_

"Nothing," Ares replied "It's just that I outgrew them. I had one when I was 5, 10 and 15. I got a new one last year."

"Every five years." Poseidon commented dryly.

"Whatever." Ares replied back indifferently.

"Where are the swords?" I asked to avoid the fight between the two that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Over there." Ares replied while pointing to a closed box in the corner. The box was beautiful with gold carvings. I could see a detailed carving of a fight. There was thunder and lightning at the background as well. It was amazing.

"Who made the box?" I asked and I really wanted to know.

"Heph," Ares replied (slightly bitterly I noticed- was he jealous?) "He's good at stuff like that." I was now really glad he was designing my room and my sword. That reminded me...

I walked over to the box and opened it. Inside were three different size swords. They were well designed but the biggest one was the most decorative. It was probably just because Heph got better with practice. Ares and Prometheus came over closely followed by a curious Hades and impatient Poseidon.

**Poseidon POV**

Oh, come on! We're waiting here! She's probably the only fucking person who would admire a box and decorations on a sword before a fight! I mean what the fuck!

_Come on, come on, and come on! Pick a damn sword and let's get this over and done with._

**Prometheus POV**

I can't believe I forgot the obvious. SHE DOESN'T HAVE A SWORD! She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"Try lifting the swords – see if any fit, or kind of fit or whatever..." I said trailing off. Ares passed her his old sword that he got when he was fifteen. She tried lifting it. It fit better than her old sword. It wasn't perfect but it would do for now.

"Can fight now? I haven't got all day!" Poseidon groaned impatiently. _He could have at least pretended to care _I thought angrily. What _was_ his problem?

"Well, if you have somewhere to go you can always leave!" Athena shot back at him. I was beginning to like her more and more...

"How about we do a quick mini fight, see what Athena knows. No need for shield, No use of water power." I directed the last part at Poseidon obviously. They agreed to the rules (as if they had a choice). They got into ready positions. To be honest I was surprised she even knew the correct stance but she could just have been mimicking Poseidon but somehow I doubted it.

Ares looked at me and I called out "Let the fight begin!"

**Chapter 9 – did that really just happen?**

**Prometheus POV**

Poseidon made the first move like he always did. I was surprised at the ferocity at which he stabbed forth with his sword. I was about to stop him from skewering her when something unexpected happened. She span to the side and jumped behind him before he even had a chance to respond. He had expected his sword to contact with _something _but when it didn't the momentum made him fall forward. She put the edge of her borrowed sword unto the back of his neck.

"I feel like an idiot." Poseidon grumbled after she let him stand up.

"You _are_ an idiot." I heard her mutter to Poseidon who in response replied,

"You weren't supposed to know that trick." He glared at her. I felt like I had to say something.

"Wow." Ares said beating me to it.

"That was awesome!"Hades agreed, "Want to have a practise fight with me? While Poseidon goes to wherever he's late to." He stared pointedly at his brother referring to earlier. Poseidon angrily stomped off.

Hades and Athena got into ready positions.

**Athena POV**

_How did I do that?_ All I could remember was my mind going to autopilot but still my mind was still reeling from my fight against Poseidon. _Why did he hate me so much?_

I stood facing Hades. _Hades prefers defence to offence so he would be harder to attack but easier to defend against. _My mind automatically reminded me from earlier.

Neither of us moved. He was still trying to analyse my technique I realised. I stabbed randomly forward and he immediately came forward to intercept it even though it hardly reached him. I used that moment to quickly move back and disarmed the reached out sword. The sword made a satisfying clang as it hit the floor. I smiled at the stunned God in front of me.

"Sorry?" I said unsure whether I should be apologising or not.

"Don't be." He grinned. For a god of the underworld he sure was cheerful. He went to pick up his sword so I turned slightly to see Ares' and Prometheus' reactions. Prometheus was shocked but Ares was grinning like Hades had.

**Prometheus** **POV**

She just defeated two brilliant sword fighters with years of practise. She only had her first fight yesterday! Zeus needs to know about this! _Maybe it's best he doesn't know _a voice insisted in my head. I ignored it. Too bad that voice was called common sense.


	4. Chapter 10-12

**Chapter 10-****Nightmares aren't always just dreams...**

**Athena's POV**

After training Ares gave me a tour of Olympus like he said. It was a beautiful place. I started to fall tired again and he must have noticed because he ended the tour by Hestia's room and said a quick goodbye. It was kind of awkward standing outside the room together. I felt so tired I barely noticed though.

After he left I went to sleep immediately. I had an even worse nightmare.

**Hephaestus POV**

As I watched the sword cool down I decided to carve in some details onto the sword. I didn't carve in pictures. I carved in swirls and patterns that shouldn't make any difference to the balance but still look really good. The sword looked perfect. It was fitting for the daughter of Métis.

Time to start on her room designs now...

**Ares POV**

She was amazing. No other word could begin to describe her.

She was a talented swordfighter, a natural. She was also _so_ beautiful.

I wanted to kiss her in front of her shared room. But I don't know why I didn't. I'm not shy. But she seemed so innocent; I couldn't take that away from her.

**Poseidon POV**

That damned goddess and that stupid obsequious Titan of fucking foresight. That was so fucking embarrassing. ARGH! I punched the wall of my underwater castle in anger and some fish swam away quickly scared. One braver one stayed and asked if I was okay. On hindsight I could have asked it to leave more politely... I'll apologise in the morning.

**Athena POV**

I was in a dark place. It was around midnight. I couldn't hear a thing but maybe that was worse I don't know. I didn't know what was around. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't even make a sound. I was petrified.

Then, I heard it. It was the soft chuckle of my brother. It was the soft chuckle of my older twin.

**CHAPTER 11-The nightmare continues**

**Athena POV**

"Hey, Athena. No need to be scared, it's just me. Remember me? You know, your brother?" The voice was cold and the only emotion in it was distaste as if I was something he'd scrape of his shoe.

"You don't exist." I replied. _He can't exist it's impossible..._

"Of course I exist," He snapped back "And you know it." Then as if as an afterthought he added quietly "That's hurtful- my own _little _sister saying I don't exist."

I _knew_ he existed and I also _knew _we were twins (and even though he _was _older I hated being called his _little_ sister) but I let that slide.

"How come Zeus doesn't know you exist?" I retorted.

"I can turn invisible at will." He boasted.

"I'm the better twin." I replied slightly too proudly

"You can't turn invisible," He pointed out,"So how can you be better?"

"I just am." I replied – the perfect reply _not._ Time to change subject...

"If you existed you'll meet me wouldn't you?" _and yes, I already know you exist._

_"Of course you do... _Pick a time pick a place." He replied. I heard the first part in my thoughts. _We're telepathic?_

_Yes._

_What's your name, Oh telepathic one?_

_Sarcasm- nice _

_Hello Sarcasm, nice._

_Oh shut up._

_No. What's your name?_

_My name is Simon._

_Hi Simon! See wasn't so hard was it?_

_Just pick a time and place._

_The time will be tomorrow, a few minutes after sundown by the lake on Mt Olympus. I saw it on my tour. It's amazing there. Be there. _

_I will._

Then I woke up.

**HESTIA POV**

I was panicking; I had been trying to wake her up for the last hour. She wouldn't wake up.

When she finally woke up I was just about to call for help.

"Are you okay, Athena?" She looked shaken. As if she had just been told shocking news. What had she dreamt?

"I'll be fine." But even she sounded doubtful. But then she smiled and told me not to worry.

"Okay, But if anything is wrong you'd tell me right?"

"Of course, nothing's wrong."

"Let's go to breakfast then! We're already late!" I said more cheerful then what I felt.

**Chapter 12- Breakfast!**

**Ares POV**

Was Athena okay? Both she and Hestia were supposed to be here nearly an hour ago and they still weren't here. I kept running yesterday over and over in my head. I so wanted to kiss her but I couldn't.

**Heph POV**

I had finished her sword. The light swirls I carved in her sword seemed to be alive curling and swirling all around the blade. They wouldn't affect the balance but I heard from my brother, Ares she liked my work. Especially the carved box in the training room. I didn't like the idea of having a fighting scene on her sword so I chose swirls. The sword was the best thing I've ever done. I had to admit that.

I waited for her and Hestia to walk through the door but they didn't. I wrapped up her sword and put it on her empty chair for when she came in. I wasn't hungry anyway so I left. I had to admit I was upset. I never got to see the look on her face when she first saw the sword but I'll live...

**Prometheus POV**

They should have been here an hour ago. Where are they? Are they okay?

My train of thought was disturbed as they walked in.

Hestia looked like she just experienced something disturbing but Athena looked fine, guilty but fine.

**Zeus POV**

"Where have you been?" I asked as my sister and my daughter walked in.

To my surprise it was Athena who answered.

"Sorry, I overslept." Was her reply

"Oh. Okay. Um... Here have something to eat." I said gesturing to the food.

Just before she sat down she noticed a wrapped up bundle. She unwrapped it and I saw the nicest sword I have ever seen. She looked around and asked "Where's Hephaestus?"

"He went to his forges. He wasn't hungry he just came to give you your sword."

"Where are his forges?"

"Why?"

**Athena POV**

"I want to thank him for the sword." I thought that was obvious. Oh well, my bad.

"At least eat first." Zeus the jerk I mean my _father _replied.

"Not hungry." I wasn't. Not really. The food looked appetising but it wasn't right to eat before you thank someone who spent a long time working so you could have something you wanted and/or needed. _How come I magically think up /'s in my thoughts? It's weird. Oh, well getting off topic. Now I'm talking to myself. Well thinking to myself. Now I'm having a personal discussion in my head with myself! WTF! Anyway..._

"At least wait till we finish before someone takes you to Hephaestus' Forges." Zeus replied

**Hades POV**

How can she not be hungry? I was starving this morning (until I ate obviously).

I just had a thought. A weird thought. An unusual thought. A peculiar thought. Oh you get the point.

I muttered softly "I could take her."


	5. Chapter 13-15

**Chapter 13- I knew it was the wrong thing to do**

**Poseidon POV**

I knew it was the wrong thing to do. I knew it would not end well. But I had been so angry at being beaten by that brat.

Maybe I should have told someone else about it before I did. They would have stopped me. It's too late now though. I cannot change the past but I have to deal with the present.

No-one but Hephaestus knew it was my fault. He'll be so upset though. He'll hate me for what I told him was a lie.

**And so Erichthonius was born.**

Chapter 14-

**Ares POV**

We were at Athena's 'initiation' test. We will soon know what she will be a goddess of. The first thing I noticed when she came back from my brother's forges was that she was silent. I actually get along with my brother better than my father and uncles so I don't rush to blame him. Sure we have our fights but what siblings don't?

I'm a god who doesn't have many worries in the world, know what I mean? But I was really worried when she didn't talk to anyone, not even Hestia. I don't usually care about other people's lives but Athena is my little sister and I care. At first I thought that the fact that I care was a sign of love or whatever soppy stuff the girls said but it wasn't. She's my little sister and that's the only reason I care.

**Zeus POV**

The Initiation test was theoretically quite simple if things don't go wrong. First there is a room (which all of us are in now) that has a table in the middle and some clay. Prometheus sits on one side and she sits on the other. This is the room in which her sacred animal will be picked. She has a choice either describe an animal to Prometheus who will then sculpt his interpretation of it or sculpt it herself. She chose the latter.

She then begins to sculpt. At the end the finished 'masterpiece' will be looked at and the closest looking animal to it would become her sacred animal.

So she begins to carve. She is actually very good at carving and modelling the clay in to a shape. Better then I was in takes a while but it is a pleasure watching her work, Prometheus just sits there watching waiting for her to finish or ask for help. Half an hour later she finishes. The final piece of work is unlike anything I've ever seen. It is a bird, a wonderful bird of prey from the looks of I now have to tell her there are no animals like it but before I can... she breathes life into it. Even for Powerful gods like me and my brothers that skill is beyond anything we could dream of doing. But she breathed life into it with such ease it really was remarkable. Maybe she'll be the goddess of magic. Who knows?It is soon time for the next test and by far the hardest to pass.

Chapter 15

**Athena POV**

Why were they looking at me like that? I did what they asked me to. I got my sacred animal. What's wrong?

My sacred animal is quite sweet actually. He could probably hurt you if he needed to. I think I'm going to call him Talon.

"The second test will be in the forest." Zeus told me

"Okay, what's the test?"

"I'll tell you when you get there."

**Prometheus POV**

Did she just seriously do that? I wish I could make my statues come to life. I'd have a whole other race/species. I'd call it the human race if I could bring it to life. Maybe then I'd have someone to talk to.

**Zeus POV **

There were actually several tests in the forest. To work she had to not know what they were.

The first was navigation. Can she trust her instincts? Were her instincts even correct?

The second was responding. How would she respond to being on her own in the forest? Will she be able to leave? Will she panic?

The third is monsters and animals. How would she respond to them?

There were many other tests that would declare what she was a goddess of and as long as she didn't know what they were, we'd be able to work it out.


	6. Chapter 16-21

**Last update on here. Chapters 16-21**

**Chapter 16 **

**Athena POV**

Okay then. I am on my own in a forest that I've never been in before. _Yey._ At least Talon is enjoying it. _He_ can fly. _He _can leave. _I _can't. It is quite peaceful just looking at him flying. He seems to fly in a pattern, to me then to the trees, to me then to the trees, etc.

_He wants you to follow him idiot _Simon told me.

_Still on for tonight? _I replied ignoring his insult but following Talon.

_Wouldn't miss it for the world _I could almost hear him smile.

**Prometheus POV**

It felt wrong having her in the forest on her own. At least she had her _thing _with her. It was a magnificent bird but I didn't trust it. Though to be honest I've always hated birds. And now she was following _it_.

To be fair the bird seemed to know its way around more than she did.

Then I noticed what was coming up in her way.

"Is that a- oh shit..." Hades muttered next to me. He had seen it too.

**Athena POV**

Talon stopped on a boulder by a waterfall. I didn't particularly _want_ to go near the water seeing how Poseidon was such a _great friend _to me and all but I trust Talon. Talon was created by me. He is part me (thought style), part extremely awesome bird (body). And if I can't trust myself who can I trust?

_Me _the ever helpful Simon replied.

_That was a rhetorical question. Do you have to be listening to my thought every second of the day?_

_Is that a rhetorical question or can I answer it?_

_Answer it!_

_I'm in hiding, I have nothing better to do and I'm bored, so yes. I've been listening since we were born anyway. I've even heard your thoughts on Prometheus. Someone's got a crush! _That was when I decided to block my thoughts.

And look past the boulder.

Hundreds of wolves were stretched out in front of me.

The leader looked like it was laughing at me. I looked into his gray eyes.

_Seriously? _I asked forgetting my earlier vow of ignoring him.

_Ha ha ha the thing is you can't tell anyone or even show that you recognise me. Because no one but you knows I exist._

_Must be a lonely life_

_The way of the wolf is a hard path to walk but it must be done _

_Drama queen_

_Shut up_

_I'm not talking_

_Whatever_

_Why don't you just come to Olympus?_

_Zeus would kill me or lock me up or whatever just because I was born. This way I can plot in secret_

I sat down next to him and stroked his head

"Good doggy" I whispered to him and smiled as he looked up in annoyance. _I'm a wolf!_

But then he put his head on the ground and let me stroke him. His fur was softer then I thought and was well groomed.

_Thank you _he smirked in his wolf like way.

_Whatever, Does this mean tonight is cancelled?_

_Why would it be cancelled? You haven't met me in human form yet._

_I've not gotten rid of you yet _

I got up to see where Talon went. He was eating a mouse he had obviously just caught. I watched him finish eating before going over to him.

Talon led me out of the random wolf clearing. We reached a river. _What is it with Talon and water?_

_Talon was created by you and we are the grandchildren of Oceanus, Poseidon's enemy and titan of the sea._

_And you know this how?_

_I broke into Prometheus' house._

_You can't just break into people's homes!_

_Why not? _

_It's not right!_

_It's not right because I'm breaking into people's homes or because he's your boyfriend?_

_He's not my boyfriend! _I washed my flushed face with the river water.

_You don't pay a lot of attention do you?_

_What do you mean?_

_I've been following you since the fields_

_Clearing_

_That's not the point. The point is that you need to pay more attention._

_Why? Are you going to attack me?_

_Maybe _he was smiling I could feel it.

_How come you can read all my thoughts and I can't know what you're thinking?_

_Try_

I sighed and turned around. I saw him crouched down ready to pounce. Do wolves pounce? Does it matter? I quickly moved out of the way as he jumped. He landed in the river. Drenching me but not throwing me in it as he had planned.

_Seriously? _I complained _its cold!_

**Poseidon POV**

Ha Ha! Fail Athena! You may not have drowned or landed in the water but you are still wet and water is my domain. (_MWU)HAHAHAHAHA!_

**Prometheus POV**

Poseidon was now laughing at her. It was weird. Not Poseidon laughing! I meant her not running. It's as if she recognises that wolf. It was definitely the wolf from the clearing but it was as if she knew him from before. But that was impossible. Wasn't it?

**Chapter 17**

**Athena POV**

_This means war_ I glared at him

_I'm soooo scared_ Simon told me with a smirk.

_Shut up! I'm cold and I'm wet and it's entirely your fault!_

_I'm cold and wet too!_

_And it's entirely your fault. Wow it's like we're going in circles._

_You still haven't tried to read my mind yet or maybe you did and my mind is too awesome for your mind to comprehend _

_I just haven't tried yet_

_Try_

_Fine_

I stood there for a moment before asking him _what do I have to do_

_Ha! You don't even know that _

_Are you going to tell me? _I sat down. I was freezing and I was suddenly very tired.

He yawned and told me he'd tell me after we had a nap. We both fell asleep.

**Prometheus POV**

"She's like a five year old that has that early a bedtime! It's not even sunset yet!" Poseidon told me. I decided not to show my anger at his choice of words. He might not like her and I might not know why but that doesn't mean he has to be so rude.

"Wouldn't that technically mean she's being mature since she is like two days old?" Hades asked confused.

He had a point but I couldn't think of her as a baby could I? She was a young goddess yes but she's around 19 look wise. _And I'm not just saying that because I'm 20 year old and it means we can date._

"Shut up." Was Poseidon's amazing reply

**Chapter 18**

**Athena POV**

For the first time ever I went to sleep without having a nightmare. When I woke up I realised my head was resting on Simon's fur on his back. He was like a fluffy pillow.

_Don't get used to it _he thought grumbled

_Someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning _I joked

_Shut up_

_Make me_

I probably shouldn't have said that.

He pounced, or whatever wolves do, on me and he was a lot heavier then he looks.

_Oi fatso get off me!_

_Make me _

I wish I could say I did something amazing and managed to free myself but that would be a lie. The only way I could get out was by either stabbing him or tickling to death. Since I wouldn't stab a defenceless animal-

_Defenceless animal? I just attacked you!_

-and he can't die both options were out of the question. I could always try...

_Don't you dare_

I smiled. _Get off me then_

_Why what are you going to- _I heard him yelp as Poseidon grabbed him and pulled him off me. Poseidon smirked "We thought you needed a little help." I hate that guy!

_Me too _Simon the wolf whined.

"Scram!" Zeus told him.

_I'm not a dog! _But he left quickly anyway with just a little growl aimed at them.

"You okay?" Prometheus asked me while helping me up.

_Everything's okay now that your boyfriend's here_

I blushed but replied _to Prometheus _"Yeah I'm fine."

**Chapter 19**

**Hestia POV**

I can't believe they waited that long to help her! They could have stopped the wolf before it reached her but no they had to wait until it physically attacked her!

At least Prometheus understands my concern! _They would make a cute couple _They definitely would I decided. And I would definitely try to get them together. She was at his house anyway. Sure it was for _school _technically but it's a perfect opportunity for them to _bond._

On a totally unrelated note Poseidon seems to be extra nice to me recently. It's odd.

**Prometheus POV**

Zeus had thought it would be a good idea for her to have her first lesson with me while the _gods _decide what she'll be a goddess of. Note the emphasis on gods. It doesn't matter how helpful I am. I don't get a place on Olympus or a say in council.

Athena had disappeared in the three seconds it took me to close the door.

"Athena?" I called out. My house may not be as big as the gods' but it is pretty big.

"I'm in here!" She called out in reply. I know she's in my house but that doesn't help me much.

"Where are you?"

"In you're um... not sure what you would call it. The one with pictures and statues and stuff..."

I quickly went to the room she was in. I always lock that room! "How did you get in here?" It may have come out more harshly than I intended because she looked hurt. "Sorry it's just that-"

I was interrupted by someone entering the front room. I froze. Who was it? "Wait here." I told her (more like _demanded_) and went to see who it was.

It was Amphitrite. She was a water nymph, daughter of Oceanus and Métis' sister .

"I want to see my niece!"She ordered. She looked like she's been crying. _No her sister just died and she was cheerfully celebrating Idiot. _

"You need to calm down." I told her. Bad move.

"Calm down?! Zeus, the guy who's having you licking his boots for him, just killed Métis and tried to kill his daughter. Over what? A slight chance Métis would have a son? I'm taking Athena. I'm not leaving her with her father. AND I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

All the shouting from Amphitrite must have reached Athena or maybe she just got tired of waiting and she arrived at the door looking confused. Immediately Amphitrite's mood changed.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted her like you'd greet a five year old "You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Athena replied still looking confused.

"Away from here, that's for sure! I can't leave Métis' only daughter living with her mother's murderer! Prometheus was just agreeing with me weren't you Prometheus." The end bit was more of threat towards me than anything else. She was hysterical now and I didn't reply.

"Is Prometheus coming too?" I didn't meet her eyes.

"That's up to him." I still said nothing

"What about Hestia?"

"What about her?"

"I would have to tell her if I was leaving." I thought she was going to deny Athena's request and I was incorrect. Amphitrite still had a thread of humanity in her after all.

**Chapter 20**

**Hestia POV**

We had just decided what Athena would be a goddess but obviously she could earn more titles. It's not a good idea to give a young goddess too much power. She might, without meaning to, hurt someone. She was going to get her mother's titles.

Just as I was about to leave I saw a confused Athena come in with Amphitrite holding onto her shoulder. Prometheus was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm taking custody of Athena," Métis' sister told the council "I am not having my niece live with her mother's murderer and his family."

Zeus, ever the negotiator, replied "Thank you for coming here and not just taking her. Now I understand your anger but-"

"But nothing, the only reason I even came here was that Athena wanted to say goodbye to Hestia." _She can't be leaving she can't be leaving she can't be leaving she can't she can't_

I hugged Athena. "Don't leave, please." I whispered in her ear.

"I-" before she could reply a wolf, the same one who attacked her appeared growling. He was glaring at Amphitrite and almost protective of Athena despite his earlier attack on her. _How did he get on Mt. Olympus?_

**Athena POV**

_Where's your boyfriend now, huh?_

_What are you doing? _Deflecting his spiteful remark with a question of my own.

_You have to stay on Mt. Olympus! _

_I don't want to._

_You have to. For me._

_Why?_

_Because we can't avenge our mother otherwise. I need your eyes and ears inside at all times._

_I'm on house arrest?_

_No. Do it for me? Please? I just need your help for this._

_I-_

_You what?_

_I can't have Zeus controlling my every move. I just can't_

_He won't because you won't let him._

_Fine, I'll stay for you_

_Or for your boyfriend_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Fine!_

_How am I supposed to say I want to stay on Mt. Olympus?_

_Just say I want to stay on Mt. Olympus, sorry weird lady who I hate on first sight... on second thoughts don't say that._

_Helpful as always_

**Chapter 21**

**Prometheus POV**

Wow. I just managed to lock myself out of Olympus on the most important day for me to be there. Only an idiot like me could manage that. I can't let Athena leave I just can't! I love her.

**Athena POV**

Where was Prometheus? Doesn't he even care I'm leaving?

_Maybe he doesn't know _Simon told me

_Of course he knows he was there when Amphitrite arrived to take me away. He let her take me away. He doesn't care._

_Oh come on cheer up he's a weirdo anyway. You saw his statues right?_

_Oh yeah I remember you saw them when you broke into his house!_

_So? He's obviously a jerk anyway!_

_You are not helping. In fact you never do. _And with that sentence I blocked my thoughts and his incoming thoughts once and for all. Or so I thought.

**Simon POV**

She just blocked me. She can't have just blocked me. I'm her brother. Over what was she blocking me? Because Prometheus was a jerk and she won't admit it even though she said it herself – he doesn't care. Fine. Let her suffer on her own with this bitch that doesn't care about anything other than making a scene.

I'm leaving.

And that is exactly why I just ran out of the meeting between the gods. Maybe she doesn't care how lucky she is to have a family and a home. She wouldn't last five minutes on her own in the wild. Unlike me. Maybe that's why we always argue. Because we are too different. Well, she can think about that on her own. I'm fine on my own, without _her _arguing about my every move. She doesn't want to avenge my mother then fine. And yes '_my' _she doesn't care so she doesn't deserve to even have a mother.

Than as if by fate I ran into something because I wasn't paying any attention. _The same thing I told Athena to be careful about I did wrong. You need to pay attention, Ha!_

**Prometheus POV**

I was sat down on the cold marble floor when something smashed into the door.

I quickly stood up to see what or _who_ it was. It was the wolf from the clearing. It was the wolf that had attacked Athena in the clearing. I could kill that wolf.

But he wasn't a wolf anywhere, he was a crying child. I say child because although he looked like a 19 year old his eyes where those of a child who had seen too much. Like Athena.

I quietly knocked on the door. He looked up in shock and I saw his grey eyes widen in terror.

"Open the door." I pleaded. I could find out later who he was, or _what_ he was.

He stood up and quietly wiped his eyes.

"Prometheus?" He whispered.

"Yes?" How did he know who I was?

"You should go in. Athena's about to leave." He told me while opening the door.

"Thank you!" I told him as I entered Olympus "Who are you?"

"You can call me the lone wolf." He smiled sadly "And tell Athena I'm sorry. She'll understand." And then as if an afterthought "At least I hope she will."

That was the last I saw of the lone wolf for a long time. My last image of him was him running and in mid stride turning into the wolf I saw in the clearing. The lone Wolf was gone for now but I don't doubt he will be back one day.


End file.
